Realized
by spuds1997
Summary: Bella and Jasper find out about Edward and Alice's affair This is my first Twilight fanfiction so please no flame. Bella/Jasper Sorry, but i have decided not to write on this one anymore. I am working on all my other stories first! I may finish this later


**Hey everyone! This is my first Twilight fan fiction. And before we begin there is a few important things you need to know. **

**1. This begins after Breaking Dawn, So if you haven't read it yet you may get a bit confused.**

**2. I did NOT put Renesmee in the story! I personally hate the fact that in every love story the girl seems to get pregnant! But that's just my opinion. **

**3. Rosalie and Bella are really good friends. And…**

**4. I do like Alice but to make the story turn out right I had to make her really mean. Sorry to all you Alice lovers! **

**Now with that out of the way…Lets Begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight saga! ****L**

Chapter 1

BPOV:

We were riding home early from a hunting trip, everyone went except Edward and Alice who had left last weekend. Him and Alice seemed to be spending a lot of time together here lately so I haven't seen him much. Emmet was driving his jeep with me, Rosalie, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were going to stay for another week wanting some time alone. Its hard to believe everything that had happened in my life up until now.

I had been a vampire for a year now. My ability has gotten very strong in that amount of time. With the help of Jasper and Rose. I live with the family in Alaska, except of course I never went to collage there like I told my parents and friends I would. We told them I had drowned when my car flew off a bridge. **( Sorry, I know it was a bad excuse but I couldn't think of what else to put.) **I miss my old life. Especially my mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie. I think the person I miss the most is Jacob, though. Its not as hard as it would have been if Edward would have let me see him every once in a while, though. Luckily not long after I left he had imprinted on a girl named Lillian. I love my life now though. I love the family I live with. I had grown closer to Jasper and Rose and hang out with them all the time now. Me and Alice have sadly grown farther apart. I don't know why but she has been avoiding me here lately. I especially love being with Edward all the time. I definitely love him with all my heart.

I was pulled out of my daydreams as we pulled into the big white mansion I called home. It was far back in the woods and I doubt many people knew it was here. We didn't go to school or anything. All we did was hide out back here. It was cozy and I liked being here. We jumped out of the open top of the jeep instead of using the doors and immediately heard Alice's blaring music from her room. I ran through the house to the room Edward and I shared to see him when I heard Jasper scream at Alice.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?"

I was by his side a second later and gasped at the sight before me. There in bed was Alice and Edward. There was no doubt about what they have been doing. My heart had just been ripped from my chest. Jasper lunged at Edward only to be caught by Emmet and Rose. I threw my shield around Jasper and adjusted it to wear he can't feel their emotions just mine and whoever else I put in the shield. I had learned this just for times like this or when Jasper needs a break. I knew he was very grateful for it.

I ran in front of his face and pulled his eyes to meet mine. I feel like someone just burned my heart but I needed to help my friend right now. His eyes were black from anger. "Jasper. Calm down. Its going to be okay." I murmured tying to take out all sadness from my voice but not succeeding. I hated seeing him this way. Edward spun me around to face him. "Don't touch him! Your married to me!" he growled and slapped at me. I duck throwing him into Alice's dresser breaking it into a million pieces. He was yelling at me! Mad at me! He obviously forgot what he just did to me. Turning to throw Jasper an apologizing look, I lifted my shield and ran toward the woods. I don't know what was worse leaving Jasper alone or what Edward had done to me.

I ran until I hit an open meadow and sat in the middle of it the rain hitting me furiously as I cried a tearless sob. Rain always calmed me when I'm upset and I desperately needed it now. Rose came a few seconds later and hugged me. She didn't talk at all as she sat there and held me letting me cry.

I didn't think. I couldn't think. My mind was just as screwed up as my life. I just sat there dry sobbing. Soon I felt Rose leave giving me with a kiss and Jaspers muscular arms wrap around my tiny body. "I am so sorry, Bells." he whispered into my hair pulling me into his lap. "Don't be. I'll make it. This is the second time for me." I sighed and returned the hug.

As soon as I said that I was throw off of Jaspers lap and into a tree breaking it. It sounded like thunder as it snapped in two. Jasper crouched in front of me while Alice crouched ready to attack. I guess I should have seen this one coming. I put a hand on his shoulder to let him know its okay. I needed to do this on my own. I needed to do this while I am still brave enough too.

I crouched in front of him now and let out a low growl knowing she could hear me. "Hello, Bella." Alice said venom pouring into her voice. "Hello" I said the same amount of venom in mine. "Get the hell away from _my _Jasper." I grew even angrier as she said this and also a little jealous though I don't know why. "I am no longer yours." Jasper said his voice angry. I hated what this was doing to Jasper. He and Alice have been together for almost a hundred years. "Yes you are. You will do anything I say!" As she said that something hit me. We were like puppets on a string doing whatever they said. "I am no longer going to be your freaking puppet Alice! You or Edward will no longer control me anymore!" I yelled knowing that would make her anger boil over.

She lunged at me just as Edward ran in and lunged at me from behind. He must have been listening. I threw Alice off but got pinned to the ground by Edward his hands around my neck. The next thing I knew I was standing and Jaspers arms had a protective wrap around my body. I couldn't help but think for a second about how right this felt. Our bodies just molded together. The whole family was standing beside us now. Someone must have called Carlisle and Esme. It comforted me a bit more knowing they were here.

"You guys are a huge disappointment to me." Carlisle's voice rang out across the meadow. "Leave now. You two are no longer welcome with the family." His stern voice did the trick as they both turned and ran. Nobody dared to go against what Carlisle says. The pain I felt at that moment brought me and Jasper to our knees. Everybody ran to us giving us hugs and kisses. No one said anything. No one had anything to say because no words could make it any better. They filtered out and left me and Jasper alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked though I already knew the answer. "Horrible" he murmured. I wished I could comfort him more but I couldn't even pull myself together. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped him in a warm embrace. And to think just this morning I was loving my life.

JPOV:

As soon as we were home I chuckled to myself as I heard Alice blaring her music. While to human ears it would be fine but with are super-sensitive vampire hearing it was very loud. I ran up the stairs behind Bella to see Alice. For some reason I felt lust as I saw her bouncing up the stairs, her hair flowing behind her. She is a lot more graceful now that she is a vampire. I opened the door and was hit even harder with love and lust when I read there feelings.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at her. Bella was by my side a second later and I grew angry when I was hit with all the horrible pain she was feeling. How could he do this to her again! I lunged at Edward preparing to kill him for what he had done to Bella. Emmet and Rose caught me as Bella threw her shield around me protecting me from everybody's emotions but hers. She was doing her best to feel happy. I loved how she thought about everyone before herself. She picked my face up to look me in the eyes. I saw all the pain and hurt and heard it as she tried to speak soothingly to me.

"Jasper. Calm down. Its going to be okay." She murmured. I calmed down a lot but Emmet and Rose were smart enough not to ease there hold because I was about to lunge again when he spun he around and yelled at her! He just slept with my wife and he is yelling at her! She did nothing wrong! She threw him into Alice's dresser. It broke into a million pieces.

She turned to give me an apologetic look. I felt the shield lift then she was gone. I nodded to Rose motioning for her to follow as she was talking to Carlisle on the phone. As I turned back to glare at Edward he pulled Alice into a kiss. Emmet let go of me growling wanting me to attack now so I lunged taking Edward down. I threw him toward the closet door and he flew through it taking down Alice's designer clothes on the way. I immediately thought about Bella and ran to find her. Rose had already gone after her while she was on the phone.

I followed her scent to the middle of a meadow. I was glad it was raining that always soothed me and Bells. She was with Rose. I walked over to her and Rose nodded leaving Bella with a kiss to the forehead. I hugged Bella tightly to me. I sighed and put my face in my hair. " I am so sorry, Bells." I whispered and pulled her into my lap. "Don't be. I'll make it. This is the second time for me."

It broke my heart knowing this is the second time he hurt her. She did everything to be with him. She left her family and friends. She was a vampire now, and it was all for him. As soon as that was said Alice threw Bella off of my lap and into a tree. It snapped in half but luckily it didn't land on her. I jumped down into a defensive crouch in front of her. She was going to have to go threw me first. I was about to lunge at Alice as well but felt Bella put her hand on my shoulder. I mentally sighed but stepped aside knowing what she meant. She crouched in front of me and gave a low but threatening growl.

"Hello, Bella." Alice said her voice dripping with venom. "Hello." I was surprised to find Bella's voice stronger than Alice's. "Get the hell away from _my _Jasper." Bella's emotion seemed to get angrier and a little jealous as she said this. I was surprised at the jealousy but I didn't have tome to think about it. "I am no longer yours." I matched my voice to Bella's anger. "Yes you are. You will do anything I say!" She whined glaring at me but never taking her eyes off Bella. The next thing Bella said shocked me because of how true it was. It had been for the 100 years I have know Alice and it was true the entire time. How could I be so blind. "I am no longer going to be your freaking puppet Alice! You or Edward will no longer control me anymore!" That made Alice and Edward (who I didn't know was here) snap.

Alice lunged at Bella the same time Edward lunged from behind. She threw Alice off but was pinned by Edward. I threw him off of her and helped her stand. I wrapped my arms protectively around her. They family all stood beside us.

Carlisle spoke. His voice stern. "You guys are a huge disappointment to me. Leave now. You two are no longer welcome with the family." They both turned and ran. As we watched them go Bella's pain hit me so hard we both fell to the ground. The family left after many hugs.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked me. Leave it to Bella to ask about someone else when she feels just as bad. She always amazed me. "Horrible." I murmured. She kissed me on the cheek and I felt my heart slowly being put back together as she wrapped me in a warm hug.

**What do yall think? REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me what you think. **

**Please no flames though!**

**Thank ya! **


End file.
